One Crazy Night
by HalloweenGuardian
Summary: It was Chazz's birthday, and although Jesse didn't want to go, Jaden dragged him along. What ensues?
1. The party :D

"Jesse! C'mon, we're going to be late!"  
"Alright Jaden, I'm coming." I sighed heavily as I brushed my crazy hair. Why are we going to Chazz's birthday party anyway? Chazz didn't even like Jaden that much, and me? Don't even ask. I finally gave up on my hair and looked at myself in the mirror. In a emerald green shirt, black jeans, and black sneakers, I looked pretty plain. I sighed and went to the door. When I opened it, I gaped at Jaden. My best friend was usually pretty good looking, but now, he was hot! He was dressed in a tight, red shirt that showed off a little bit of muscle. black, leather pants, and kick ass boots that had a design of Slifer on them. Jaden saw me staring and looked down at himself. "What's wrong, did I spill something on my clothes?"  
I stopped drooling, composing myself. "N... no, just looking at you're cool boots."  
Jaden beamed. "They are cool, huh?"  
I smiled and nodded. "Alright then, shall we go?"  
"Sure." We started walking towards the Obelisk Blue Boy's Dorm, where the party was being held. Half way there, we saw Bastion and Syrus heading in the same direction.  
"Hey, Sy, wait up!" Jaden started running towards his friend who turned to face him. "Wait for me, Jay!" I followed, catching up a few seconds later. I greeted Syrus and Bastion.  
"You got invited too, huh?"  
"Why do you sound so surprised?" asked Syrus, glaring at me.  
Five minutes later, all of us arrived at the entrance to the boy's dorm. Only a few people were there, even though the party had started an hour earlier.  
"Ouch, harsh. I guess I wasn't the only one who didn't want to come" I said, laughing.  
"Jesse, be nice, ok?" Jaden pouted at me, and I blushed at the look. Why could Jaden be so damn cute sometimes? "Yeah, Anderson, be nice to the Chazzster." Chazz walked up to us, wearing his Society of Light outfit.  
"Chazz, why are you wearing that?" asked Syrus in his always-worried voice.  
"Because it looks good on him" Came a voice from behind him. We turned to see Zane walking over to us. Chazz blushed. "H... Hi Zane. You came to my party?"  
Zane smiled one of his rare smiles at Chazz. "Course, wouldn't have missed it." Chazz blushed deeper. Jaden looked around the ballroom sized area. "Where's the music?"  
"Oh, ok, right. That was my job." The voice of Atticus Rhodes came from the chair in front of the fire. Wait, there was a fireplace? He ran over the the table where the CD player was, and the rest of the equipment where the 8 giant speakers where hooked up. Jaden, Bastion, Zane, Chazz, and Alexis started dancing on the space cleared away as the dance floor. Me, Syrus, and Alexis' friends sat on the near by couches. I leaned over to Syrus.  
"What song is this?"  
"It's American, obviously. I think the song's called 'Without me' by this guy named after that candy."  
"M&M?"  
"Yeah, him."  
I nodded and watched Jaden dancing, my eyes following his ass whenever he wasn't facing me. The next song that played I knew because Alexis was always playing it at our hangout spot. It was called Boom Boom Pow, by the Black Eyed... Trees? Something like that. Though how trees could have black eyes I don't know. Atticus went over to one of Alexis' friends and held out his hand, asking her to dance. She nodded eagerly and waved back at her friend, who was glaring after them. I held back a laugh. "Oh, I love this song." I turned to see Syrus dancing in his seat.  
"What is it?"  
"I forget."  
I shook my head and decided I was thirsty and left Syrus dancing like a mad man. I picked up a cup of what I thought was water. When I gulped it down, however, the liquid burned the inside of my mouth and throat. I started coughing, crouching on the floor.  
"God, what is that stuff?"  
"Gin. Cleared up your sinuses, I bet." I looked up through my tears to see Atticus standing over me, smiling. He had a cup of the horrible stuff in his hand. He quickly chugged it down and shook his head.  
"Man, that's the stuff."  
"How can you drink that?"  
"Because, it's good."  
"On what planet?"  
"This one."  
"Please say you didn't give this to the others?"  
Atticus smiled. "Of course. Except Jaden. He almost discovered the chocolate fountain we hid behind the table. Anyway, the drunker they are, the more fun it'll be."  
I shook my head at him. "You're sick, dude." "Maybe, but at least I'll get what, or should I say who, tonight."  
"What do you mean?"  
Atticus' smile widened. "I think you know what I mean. And I know who you want to have some fun with. A certain brunette duelist perhaps?"  
My face flushed from embarrassment. Was I that obvious? Atticus smiled, knowing that no answer was an answer in itself.  
"Well, if he gets hyper enough, you may just get lucky." Before I could respond, Atticus had turned his back on me and headed back to the dance floor. I followed Jaden with my eyes, who was still dancing hypnotically. Even if I told Jaden how I felt, and even if he was drunk, nothing would happen... 


	2. The Fight D:

Second chapter! Yay? XD IDK, it's up to you people. I have other fanfics on my livejournal, but so far, this one's better, and longer. If you want to read my other ones, just ask, and I'll post them on here. :D Please, enjoy. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Jaden, want some?"  
I looked up from to see Atticus holding out a cup to me.  
"What is it?" I asked, scratching my nose. "Something that will make this party awesome." He smiled at me. I took the cup. When I sniffed it, I almost gagged. I handed back to him, taking a step back.  
"Ugh, gin. I hate that stuff."  
Atticus' face fell. "Ah man..."  
I shrugged my shoulders. "Sorry bro, but sweets are more my thing. Speaking of which, I know I smelled chocolate somewhere?" I looked around the room, but saw no bowls or trays with anything that looked like chocolate on them. I pouted. Damn it, how am I going to get hyper with no sugar around? I was going to ask Atticus if he knew where the sugar was, but when I turned back, he was talking to Jesse, who had a look of disgust on his face. I guess he drank the stuff. Poor baby. I mean, Jesse. What? I shook my head. Lately I had been thinking of Jesse in ways that friends should never think of each other. Good thing Hassleberry was away on a mission for the Army, and they hadn't replaced him with someone else for a roommate for me.  
I danced for a few more minutes to clear my mind, then went to sit next to Bastion, who was sitting on the couch, drinking the devil liquid. You could tell he was drunk. There were five cups lying next to him, and his face was red. He seemed to be laughing at nothing. When I sat next to him, he put his arm around my shoulders. "Jaden, you're my friend, right?"  
"Of course Bastion, what kind of question is that?"  
"A damn good one. Now, since you're my friend, I can tell you a secret, right?"  
"Yeah, if you don't mind telling one of your secrets to me."  
Bastion shook his head. "It's not my secret." He looked around, making sure no one else was close enough to hear. "It's Jesse's."  
I blinked. A secret that Jesse had told Bastion, but not me? I was curious."It turns out that Jesse's about as straight as a curly Q."  
I blinked again, wondering what weird words had to do with anything. Bastion saw I obviously didn't get it and sighed.  
"He's gay, Jaden."  
I just stared at him, not believing what I had heard. Jesse, gay?  
Bastion nodded, eyes big. "I know, right? And I heard that he liked one of us." He twirled his finger, showing that by "one of us" he meant someone in the room. "And it's not one of the girls, duh. And he hates Chazz, so it's not him. So that means it's either Zane, Syrus, me, Atticus, or..." He looked at me.  
"Or me." I finished his sentence. I looked over at Jesse, who was sitting next to Jasmine, but was looking at me. I quickly turned my head. "You make the most sense, Jaden. He's always hanging out with you, and if anyone else gets near you, he growls like a dog protecting his bone. Haven't you ever noticed it before?"  
I shook my head. "No, I hadn't... so, you think he really likes me?"  
Bastion nodded his head. "The only question is, do you like him?"  
I bit my lip, knowing that answering Bastion's question in his state could end horribly wrong if Jesse didn't like me, but someone else. Thankfully, before I could answer, Alexis came up to me, tugging on my arm.  
"C'mon babe, let's dance." Great, she was drunk too. I was going to decline, but she didn't give me a chance. She pulled on my arm, hard, and I fell into her. Before I could stop her, she wrapped my arms around her waist, and her arms around my neck. We started swaying back and forth to a slow song. She got real close to my face, and held my head with her hands. "This is a great song, huh Jay?"  
"Uh, yeah, whatever you say Lex."  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, there was a growl and a body was shoved between me and Alexis, who glared at the attacker.  
"Jesse, what are you doing?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Huh, huh? You like? I hope so :D If not, I'm sorry T^T What is Jesse going to do? Well, you can guess. XD Onto the next chapter! :3 


	3. The Kiss :3

Third Chapter! If you're still reading this, that means you like it. :D Rad, dude. "..." Did I just say rad? O_o Moving on! Enjoy )  
P.S. I don't hate Alexis. Really, she's the only Yu-Gi girl I like. Her and Blair. P.S.S. I DON'T HATE GAYS. Obviously :D Mmm, yaoi *drool*  
P.S.S.S. I don't know if BastionxAtticus is a good couple, or not, but I'm going with it, and also, there's a lot of glaring.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I sat down next to Jasmine, who was glowering on the couch, watching Atticus and the other one dance. She looked up when I sat down, and smiled at me.  
"Hey Jesse, what's new?"  
"Oh, nothing much. You?"  
She went back to glowering at the couple on the dance floor. I sweat dropped at her look. "Heh, never mind." I saw Jaden sit down next to Bastion, who put his arm around Jaden's shoulders. Now it was my time to glare. What was the know-it-all doing with my Jaden? It looked like they were just talking, and whatever Bastion had told Jaden made his eyes go wide, and look at me. When he saw me looking at him, however, he quickly looked back at Bastion. What was that about? Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alexis saunter over to the couch where the two were sitting. I watched in horror as she grabbed Jaden's arm, and tugged him onto the dance floor. He looked very uncomfortable, and when she put her face close to his, that was the last straw. I felt a growl deep in my throat, and before I realized what was happening, I was standing between Jaden and Alexis, glaring at the latter.  
"Jesse, what are you doing?" Alexis had her hands on her hips, and she was glaring at me.  
"Stay away from him."  
"Pff, why? It's not like he's yours."  
"Yeah?" I wrapped my arm around his waist, and pulled him close. "If he doesn't mind, he is." I leaned down and pressed my lips to Jaden's. There was a gasp in the room, and a few squeals, but all I heard and saw was Jaden, who was staring at me with wide eyes. Right when I thought I should pull away from lack of response, I felt him kiss back. I smiled, but before I could deepen the kiss, I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. I realized someone was pulling on my hair, and Jaden was pulled from me. I grabbed at the hands at the back of head, and saw that it was Alexis, who's eyes were on fire.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!? JADEN IS NOT GAY! HE'S STRAIGHT, AND IN LOVE WITH ME, YOU FUCKING FAG!" Another gasp went through the room. She looked around to see that everyone was glaring at her. "What? It's true!"  
"Even if it was, you gay hater, that should have changed his mind." Zane crossed his arms across his chest.  
"Oh, what do you care? It's not like you're gay."  
Zane grabbed Chazz and pulled him into a kiss. A few whistled, others clapped. Alexis gaped at her former friend. Suddenly, Atticus grabbed Bastion, and started making out with him. Alexis looked on in horror as her brother played tonsil hockey with the school genius. I saw Syrus, but didn't see him kissing anyone. Sy noticed me looking and shrugged. "You can't kiss a drill sergeant if he's not here to give such orders."  
I couldn't help but smile. Alexis finally let go of my hair, and ran crying from the building, babbling about how the world hated her, and that nothing would ever been the same.  
"Poor girl needs therapy now." I laughed at her retreating outline. I looked down at Jaden, but he wasn't smiling like normal. He was smiling in a different way. Most people would have called it a smirk. I called it suspicious. Also, I noticed his eyes were a darker brown, almost black. He took my hand and started leading me to the door. I heard people "oo-ing" behind us, but we payed no attention. I finally realized where we were headed when we saw the Slifer Red Dorm ahead of us. When we entered Jaden's room, he locked the door behind us.  
"Uh, Jaden, what are you doing?"  
He laughed. "And I thought I was the ignorant one." Since when did Jaden know words like ignorant? He grabbed my shirt collar and pulled my face down to his. He wrapped his arms around my neck, deepening the kiss. I bit his lower lip, causing him to moan. I took the chance to slip my tongue into his mouth. I moved it around, tasting chocolate. So he had found the fountain after all. He sucked on my tongue softly, causing a sudden, uncomfortable tightness in my pants. He noticed and smirked again. He pushed me onto his bed, making me grunt in surprise. Before I knew what was happening, he was sitting in my lap, straddling me. He held down my hands over my head. I laughed internally. He thought he was going to top? Like hell, Jaden.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ So? :D Rate! Please. *puppy dog pout* XD Oh, Jaden, what does Jesse have in store for you? We shall see, won't we. *Evil laugh* :D 


	4. The End

Last Chapter :D Sad, or happy? Doesn't matter, I'm not writing another chapter. Though, I might write another story on one of the other couples at the party. Think it through.

I slipped my hand up Jesse's shirt, planning what to do next in my head. I hesitated, and that's all he needed. I blinked, and in that instant, our positions had changed. I glared up at him, causing him to chuckle.

"Jaden, did you honestly think that I would bottom?"

"Well, yes."

He laughed. I turned my head to the side, pouting, and gasped as I felt his tongue against my neck. It felt wet and warm. I moaned, and I felt him smile against my skin. I tugged against his shirt, trying to pull it off. He pushed my hands away.

"Your clothes first."

He pulled my shirt over my head. Next were my pants, and then my boxers. I felt slightly annoyed that I was the only one naked. I was about to say so, when I noticed him looking at me. It was a look of a sort of hunger. It took my a few moments to realize it was lust. But there was something else… love? Before I could look closer, he took off his own clothes. Now it was my turn to stare. He was a god. The only light was coming from the moon outside. He was pale, and perfect. He placed his hand against my cheek. I leaned into it, sighing. This was too good to be true. What if I woke up, and it was just a dream, and Jesse was just my friend again?

"Do you want me to stop?"

I looked up at him, seeing sadness written all over his face.

"No."

"But I do want to try something."

He blinked. "What?"

"Lie down for a second."

"O…k…?" He laid back, looking at me. I crawled over to him, laying down as well, between his legs. I took his length, and started moving my hand up and down. I heard him hiss and saw that his head was back. I stopped.

"Does it hurt?"

"God, Jaden, don't stop…"

I smiled. At least it didn't hurt him. I decided to go further, and licked from the bottom to the tip. I heard him panting. I was getting hard, and started stroking myself. I sucked on his head. I felt his hand on my head, his fingers through my hair. He was pushing my head down, and I complied. I put as much of him as I could in my mouth without gagging. I slowly started to move my head. He grunted in annoyance, but I didn't move any faster. If I was going to be on the bottom, the least I could do was tease him. I started moving faster, both my head, and my hand. I used my free hand to stroke him as I sucked him.

"J… Jaden, I'm cumming…"

I was close too. I moved my head as fast I could, using my tongue. It was too much for him. He shot into my mouth, moaning my name. I came a few seconds later. I swallowed, and sat up. He sat up as well, panting and smiling at me.

"So?" I asked.

"Damn, Jay… that was _so_ good."

I blushed. I was glad that he liked it as much as I did. He took my hand that was sticky with my come, and stuck some of my fingers into his mouth. It felt surprisingly good.

"Mmm, you taste good." He said when he'd taken my fingers out.

"You too." He kissed me, pushing me down onto the bed. He reached into the drawer next to the bed and pulled out a bottle. I realized it was lube.

"Why is that in there?"

"Because I put it there, a few days ago."

"You knew we were going to do this?"

"Well not today specifically, but I was hoping soon."

He smeared some onto his fingers and spread my legs.

"This might sting a little, Jay."

He stuck one of his fingers into me. I gasped. He was right, it did sting. And it was _cold._ _Really_ cold. I shuddered when he started to move his finger. A few minutes later he stuck another digit into me. It was starting to feel good, and I felt myself moving so that his fingers could go in deeper. After he had fit three fingers into me, he pulled them out. I whimpered.

"Alright Jaden, are you sure you want this?"

I nodded, one-hundred percent sure. He lined himself up, and slowly entered me. I arched my back. It hurt, but felt so good at the same time. He let me adjust to the pain, then started moving. I started panting, wanting more. He started moving faster, harder. Suddenly I felt a jolt pleasure that made me scream out. He noticed and kept on hitting _that _spot. I could feel the pressure in my stomach rising.

"Jesse, I… I'm cu… cumming."

"Me too Jaden…"

Before I could say more, I felt myself explode. All I could see were stars, and I screamed Jesse's name. I felt him come as well, the warm liquid filling me. When the white finally lifted, I saw Jesse lying on top of me.

"Jesse?"

I poked him gently, but he was asleep. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him.

"Goodnight Jesse. I love you." I kissed his cheek, and closed my eyes.

Well? Did you like it? I hope so. If you would like anymore stories, about GX, or anything else, please, ask. :D I'd be happy to try. Review, please and thank you.


End file.
